Совы, тритоны и камердинеры
by Mayrin
Summary: О том, что случится, если в один прекрасный день Берти получит приглашение в Хогвартс.


**Совы, тритоны и камердинеры**

Стоял чудесный июльский день, но я, против обыкновения, обедал не в клубе, а дома. Дживс только-только начал убирать со стола, а я читал на диване крайне интересную главу нового детектива, когда кто-то постучал в окно. Я, признаюсь, выронил от удивления книгу, увидев живую сову, нетерпеливо стучащую клювом по стеклу.

- Дживс, за нашим окном сова.

- Да, сэр.

Я в который раз возблагодарил небеса за этот оплот невозмутимости в моей сумбурной и полной неожиданностей жизни, потому что Дживс и глазом не моргнув впустил птицу в комнату и забрал у нее зажатый в когтях конверт.

- Вам письмо, сэр, из… - тут он на секунду запнулся, и мое сердце ухнуло в пятки. Что такое должно быть там написано, чтобы заставить Дживса запнуться? – Из школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

Я взял протянутый мне квадратик из плотной желтоватой бумаги, с интересом и недоумением уставившись на адрес.

_Мистеру Бертраму Вустеру._

_"Беркли Мэншнс" Беркли-сквер._

_Лондон._

- Послушай-ка, Дживс, - я повертел в руках конверт, на котором красивыми изумрудными чернилами были выведены мои имя и адрес. – А ты когда-нибудь слышал об этом… об этом Хогвартсе? – закончил я, еще раз сверившись с конвертом.

- Очень сожалею, сэр, но, что касается школ чародейства и волшебства, я обнаруживаю в своих познаниях неприятный пробел.

Я на некоторое время отвлекся от интригующего конверта, чтобы с нежным умилением взглянуть на своего неподражаемого камердинера. Дживс как раз ставил неглубокую тарелку с водой на стол перед несколько взъерошенной совой, посматривая на нее с неодобрением и подозрением. Птица, впрочем, отвечала ему тем же, и я с трудом сдержал рвущийся на волю смешок при мысли, что Дживс, столкнувшийся с явлением, о котором в его могучей памяти не содержится подробной энциклопедической статьи, начинает напоминать сову со взъерошенными перышками на голове.

- Что ж, посмотрим, что внутри.

Нетерпеливо вскрыв конверт, я достал и развернул письмо, написанное все теми же изумрудными чернилами.

_ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА и ВОЛШЕБСТВА "ХОГВАРТС"_

_Директор: Армандо Диппет_

_Дорогой мистер Вустер! _

_Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс". Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов._

_Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждем вашу сову не позднее 31 июля._

_Искренне Ваш, _

_Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, _

_заместитель директора_

- Дживс! Это, должно быть, какой-то розыгрыш, меня приглашают учиться магии! – мысли смешались, а после и вовсе дружно меня покинули. Я без возражений отдал письмо моему камердинеру в надежде, что он все мне разъяснит.

- Да, сэр, я вполне разделяю ваши подозрения, - Дживс задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам, внимательно вчитываясь в каждую строчку. – Но я бы посоветовал, если позволите, не спешить с выводами: тут есть приписка, где говорится, что после получения письма вам нанесет визит один из профессоров школы и ответит на любые возникшие вопросы.

- О, это меняет дело! – ко мне сразу вернулось душевное равновесие. Если Дживс что-то советует, то так и следует поступить. – Право, мне теперь до смерти хочется побольше узнать об этом Хогвартсе. Интересно, что там преподают?

Дживс выпустил отдохнувшую сову и продолжил прерванное наведение порядка на столе, а я предался мечтательным размышлениям. Откровенно говоря, после Итона и Оксфорда меня не тянуло учиться где-то еще, но мысль о магии казалась крайне привлекательной.

- Послушай-ка, Дживс! Ты только представь, я смогу превратить Гасси в тритона.

- Думаю, мистер Финк-Ноттл найдет этот уникальный опыт весьма познавательным, - тон Дживса был предельно серьезен, но в уголках его губ притаилась усмешка: идея явно пришлась ему по душе.

Я уже собрался развить тему превращения моих многочисленных приятелей в их духовных близнецов из мира братьев наших меньших, когда в дверь позвонили.

- Это, должно быть, профессор из Хогвартса! – только осуждающий взгляд Дживса заставил меня застыть в шаге от двери и предоставить ему обязанность встретить гостя.

На пороге оказался один из самых запоминающихся людей, каких мне только доводилось видеть. Высокий мужчина с длинными рыжими волосами и густой рыжей бородой, одетый в фиолетовый костюм с рубашкой нежного сиреневого оттенка и оранжевым галстуком с вышитыми на нем маленькими ярко-желтыми лимонными дольками.

- Добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать! – я поспешил поприветствовать гостя, чтобы дать Дживсу возможность прийти в себя. Бедняга был бледен как смерть и держался на ногах только благодаря тому, что до сих пор не выпустил из пальцев ручку двери. – Бертрам Вустер к вашим услугам, мистер?…

- Дамблдор, профессор Дамблдор. Очень приятно познакомиться, мистер Вустер. Вы получили мое письмо?

- Буквально только что, профессор! Прошу вас, проходите, располагайтесь. Мне, признаться, очень любопытно разузнать о Хогвартсе во всех подробностях.

* * *

- Думаю, пора познакомиться с юным Берти, мистер Вустер. Ваш сын, я полагаю?

Слова профессора Дамблдора застали меня врасплох, и я от неожиданности подавился чаем. После того, как Дживс оправился от неизбежного шока, вызванного эксцентричным облачением нашего гостя, мы переместились в гостиную, где, устроившись в креслах, вскоре принялись за поданный моим незаменимым камердинером чай и заговорили о магической школе. Кто бы мог подумать, что где-то в нашей чудесной Британии преподают такие дисциплины, как трансфигурация, зельеварение и история магии! Я настолько погрузился в описываемый мне мир, что, повторюсь, слова профессора застали меня врасплох.

- Сын? – откашлявшись, переспросил я. – О чем вы говорите, дорогой профессор?

- Как же, - взгляд Альбуса Дамблдора внезапно стал острее, - я говорю о мальчике, которому адресовано письмо. Его зовут так же, как вас, и я взял на себя смелость предположить ваше близкое родство. Если добавить к этому, что юному Берти в этом году должно было исполниться одиннадцать…

- Постойте-ка! – мое замешательство ничуть не уменьшилось. – Постойте-ка! Но единственный Бертрам Вустер здесь я, и мне никак не одиннадцать.

Профессор не мигая уставился на меня поверх очков-половинок, что-то явно прикидывая в уме.

- Прошу прощения, - привлек наше внимание Дживс. – Могу ли я узнать, каким образом выбираются подходящие для обучения кандидаты?

- Конечно, - теперь Дамблдор с интересом изучал Дживса. – Хогвартс – магическая школа, он сам выбирает своих учеников. Обычно письма получают дети с магическими способностями после достижения ими одиннадцати лет, на этом и было основано мое предположение.

- Если позволите заметить, мистер Вустер отличается редкой легкостью характера и живостью восприятия.

- А, понимаю, - Дамблдор улыбнулся и пригладил бороду, - понимаю. Всегда приятно видеть людей, долго сохраняющих молодость духа. Спасибо за столь уместное замечание, мистер Дживс. Что ж, мистер Вустер, давайте вернемся к нашей беседе. Если у вас больше нет вопросов о школе, предлагаю изучить список книг и предметов.

Я мало что понял из обмена репликами между профессором и моим камердинером, но решил не придавать этому значения и достал из конверта еще один сложенный лист бумаги.

- Как видите, в школе введена форма, ее вы сможете заказать в любом магазине, торгующем мантиями. Из книг вам понадобятся общие пособия, рекомендованные нашими преподавателями. Помимо этого в Хогвартсе имеется обширная библиотека, которой могут пользоваться все студенты. Далее приведен список предметов, необходимых для занятий. Все это продается…

Дамблдор говорил, а я скользил взглядом по списку, сверяя произносимое им с приведенными пунктами. Фраза в самом низу привлекла мое внимание:

_Студенты также могут привезти с собой сову, или кошку, или жабу._

- Профессор, - перебил я, нахмурившись. – Я могу взять только сову, или кошку, или жабу?

- Совершенно верно.

- Это означает, что я не могу взять в Хогвартс моего камердинера?

Профессор моргнул.

- Боюсь, что нет, мистер Вустер. В Хогвартсе не предусмотрено наличие личных слуг у студентов, но не беспокойтесь, домашние эльфы обо всем позаботятся. Если у вас есть время, я могу прямо сейчас проводить вас до Косого переулка.

Я не на шутку запаниковал. Как же я буду без Дживса? У меня перед глазами необычайно ярко всплыл эпизод с банджо, и я посмотрел на своего камердинера с мольбой во взгляде.

- Профессор Дамблдор, - Дживс, чудесный старина Дживс, понял меня без слов. – Боюсь, мистер Вустер не сможет начать обучение в этом году. В сентябре он планировал отправиться кругосветное путешествие, и многие распоряжения уже сделаны.

Я снова почувствовал на себе внимательный изучающий взгляд профессора.

- Да, мне очень жаль, совершенно вылетело из головы, - поспешил подтвердить я. – Возможно, в следующем году. Или через год. Или…

Дамблдор вдруг негромко рассмеялся.

- Мистер Вустер, вам достаточно просто сказать, что условия обучения вам не подходят, - он поднялся с кресла. – Если когда-нибудь передумаете, то просто пришлите мне сову. Приятного путешествия!

Он подмигнул поочередно мне и Дживсу и исчез из комнаты с тихим хлопком, оставив листок с местонахождением Косого переулка и пару лимонных долек на столе, а фиолетовую шляпу на крючке у двери.

* * *

- Знаешь, Дживс, - я задумчиво курил, опустив ноги в расслабляющую ванночку с горячей водой и какими-то специальными маслами, в которых я не разбираюсь, зато Дживс знает толк. - Магия магией, но способность превратить Гасси в тритона просто не стоит того, чтобы обходиться без тебя почти круглый год.

- Спасибо, сэр, - Дживс подлил в ванночку еще воды.

- Кстати, ты здорово придумал с этим кругосветным путешествием.

- Я рад, что вы одобряете мою идею, сэр. После ухода профессора Дамблдора я взял на себя смелость сделать необходимые распоряжения на случай, если кто-то решит проверить… - он сделал намеренную паузу. Я обреченно закрыл глаза, наперед зная, к чему он клонит.

- И когда мы отправляемся, Дживс?

- Первого сентября, сэр.


End file.
